Kopa's story
by purpletwist
Summary: the story of Simba's son Kopa, who he was, and how he lived
1. his name is kopa

people have all ways write different stories about the mystery of simba's son kopa so i decided to give it a try

* * *

A nice cool afternoon breeze blew in the pridelands. on the tip of Pride rock a lion was breathing in the cool air, his main swished in the wind, you may say it's just the wind but to the lion he felt like a gental touch from his father.

" Dad a young cub voice called from behind. a little boy cub came out of the cave, he sat next to his father. to the lion the cub look just like him when he was a cub except the hair turf on his head.

" Yes Kopa" the lion responded to his son

" Dad I wanna play today" the cub said, he pressed his little head against his fathers front left leg " Please" with his teeth clutched

" ok" his father said " just be careful. Little Kopa happily leaped from rock to rock until he was on the grassy lands, then he made a dash for one of the trees. The lion shook his head, his son is exactly like him.

" Simba" the lion heard a female voice, turning his head a lionnes walked up to him sitting right next to him " did you let Kopa go off to play?" she asked

" yes" he told her " is that bad?" he asked her

" oh no" she said " he been pestering me to let him go and play" she said

" I see" Simba said, he gave his mate a sly look

" what" she said

" oh nothing" Simba said he walked passed her going into the cave, his mate followed him

"tell me" she demanded, Simba dashed into the cave, she ran after him, she pinned him to the ground " tell me buster of I wont let you get up"

" oh fine" he said " i was just thinking how beautiful you are Nala" he said. Nala got up letting him get off the ground

" oh Simba" she nuzzed him, he nuzzed her back.

Meanwhile little Kopa was following a bug he tried to mimic the movements of it, until he ponced on it, lifting up his paw he looked in disgust at the dead creature on his paw. bug blood all over his paw. Kopa trotted over to a nearby stream to wash his paw off. after dealing with that he spotted something just behind a rock. Kopa went to envisage, he leaped up into the rock, looking below he saw another cub just his age, the cub's fur was dark color he had a little turf of hair only to be tangled on his head

" Hi" Kopa said. the cub got started by Kopa's voice, the cubed look up at the prince then turned away Kopa looked puzzled, why wouldn't the cub say anything to him

" what you doing?" he asked, the cub turned again

" I'm by my self" the cub said

" well" Kopa though for a second " wanna play a game" seeing if this got the cub's attention, the cub turn back to Kopa

" what kind of game?" he asked. Kopa leaped down to the cub

"hide and seek or tag" he said. the cub just sat there, " or" the cub got down to a poncing stance " we can wrestle" the other cub mimicked his stance

" your on" he said. the two tackled each other, Kopa bit the cub's right ear, the cub bit Kopa's tail. the two wrestled until the sun started to to down.

" uh-oh" Kopa said looking up at the sky. he got off of the cub " i'm sorry but i got to go home"

" where is your home?" the cub asked

" pride rock" he said " my dad is king Simba" he said with pride, then he remembered something " oh my name is Kopa".

" I'm Nuka" the other cub said he started to head in the opposite direction " I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow" he said running off

" see yah" Koppa called to him, then he headed back in the direction of Pride rock.

* * *

yeah so Kopa is the the same age as Nuka so no Vitani/Kopa parring here..


	2. Zira

hope you like the first chaper hers the second one

* * *

Not far from pride rock, a small den could be seen it had a fallen tree tilting to the right the rest was made out of rocks. A lioness was inside she was sleeping

" Mother" a small voice woke her up, opening her left eye she searched for the source of the sound. a small cub trotted in the cave, she quickly closed her eye back up

" Nuka how many time must i tell you" she said, she lifted her head she glared at her son " DON"T WAKE ME UP!" she scolded

" sorry mother" he said, then he perked up " I made a new friend" he said all proud of himself

" oh realy" the lioness said not realy caring what her son did or not

" he's a cub my age" nuka went on " he lives at pride rock". When Nuka mention pride rock the lioness's ears perked up

" did you say pride rock?" she asked

" yes mother" Nuka told her then he frowned " is that bad?". the lioness used her giant left paw and scooped her son closer to him

" no, no my dear child" she told him " tell me more about this friend of your, I like to meet him some day"

" his name is Kopa " Nuka said in disconfort " his father is Simba". the lioness let her son go

" Nuka my dear child" she started "do you plan to play again with this Kopa?"

" yes" Nuka answered.

" good" the lioness said gritting throgh her teeth " now get some sleep" she told him. Nuka curled up in a cornner and fell asleep. the lioness looked up to the celing of the cave

" Scar me beloved" she said " I Zira will avenge you soon" she said, then she had to get up, her swollen belly swung side to side as she looked for another spot to lay. Zira layed back down she smiled wickedly then went to sleep.

* * *

looks like Zira is up to somthing. and yes she pregnate with Kovu and Vitani.


	3. Old friends

the next day Simba stood at the eged of Pride rock he spoted something come this way towards his home, his lips cured as he snarled at the aproching figure. at the bottom of the rock, Zira and Nuka made there way to the entrance of pride rock. The lionesses blocked Zira's path. Simba leaped over a rock to face this new comer

" don't be afraide of me" Zira said " I mean no harm". Nuka was hidden behind his mother's giant leg. the lionesses lossen up on there gaurd alittle. Nala and Kopa walked up to Simba

" whats going on" Nala asked. Kopa spotted Nuka behind his mother

" Nuka" Kopa cried out, Simba loked down at his son

" you know them" Simba growled

" yeah he's the cub I met yesterday" kopa said, he inched his way over to his friend

"hey Kopa" Nuka said still alittle nervouse infront of the king.

" Zira" another voice called out, every one turned there heads up to an old lioness, she slowly made her way down " Zira is that realy you?" she asked, taking a closer look

" hello Sarabi" Zira said

" oh it is you" she said nuzzling the lioness

" mother you know her?" Simba asked his mother

" yes son" Sarabi said " Me and Zira grew up together in a diffrent pride before we came here" she said, she notest Zira's belly

" Zira your welcome to stay, there is a cave just under this rock to your right" she said. Kopa hopped up and down

" thats great" he said " now we can play with out having to go far off". he butted Nuka with his head " come one Nuka lets go play" he and Nuka went off in a direction to led Zira over to the cave she was talking about. the other Lionesses went back to there duties and Simba went back to his.

* * *

if you read my other story " when we were young " you can see i refered to zira's and Sarabies relationship. this story is not a sequel to it.


	4. Kovu and Vitani

a few weeks latter, Nuka came running back into his new cave. he halted when he saw his mother licking to balls of fluff in her paws, Zira looked up at her eldest son

" meet your new brother and sister" she said Nuka slowly aproched the new cubs, one cub was dark color and the other was a light color

" what are there names?" he asked

" your brother" she said turning to the dark color cub " his name is Kovu" then she turn to the light color cub " and your sister is Vitani"

Nuka leaned in for a closer look. the cub named Kovu sniffed at the sent his little blind head moved over the source of the smell then he opped his eyes, slowly he let every one see his bright green eyes. looking up at this figure he stuck his little pink toung and it touched nuka/s nose. nuka reared back, with his paw he whiped his nose. Baby Kovu just stared up at the cub with it inocent little face. Nuka couldn't help to smile at him.

" Nuka I need to eat, Stay here and look after them ". Zira lifted her self off, the baby cubs tumbling out of there mothers warmth, they begain to cry, nuka quickly took his place where his mother was and craddled the cubs in his arms. thir crying slowly died down and they were fast asleep. Zira was out of the cave not telling her son what to do. nuka looked down at the cubs

" Kovu" he called to him. the baby's ear twiched, Nuka chuckled, he found himself going to enjoying being an older brother. Nuka inmagened him self older and little Kovu and Vitani were chasing him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Nuka pretended to trip and fall into a feild of flowers, then feeling the two little bodies climbing allover him, vitani tugging at his ear with her teeth and kovu would be tickling him._

_" I give up" Nuka would cry_

_" i know you would" another voice said. the three heads turn to another teen male lion_

_  
" Kopa" Kovu and vitani cried. vitani quickly let her brother's ear go, she sat and groomed her self quickly_

_" Hi Kopa" she said batting her eyes. Kovu snuck up on her he pushed his sister over, vitani got up but a clump of dirt was on top of her head. Kovu rolled back on his back laughing_

_" Hey Kovu thats not nice" Kopa said._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

The dream ended. Nuka woke up, his mother hasn't return.

" Hey Nuka" a familier voice called. Nuka looked out the entrance, Kopa came walking in,

" what'cha doing?" he asked. he notest the cubs " hey, who are the little ones?" he asked

" oh these are my new brother and sister" Nuka told him. Kopa took a closer look at them

" aww they're so cute" he said. " what are there names?.

" Kovu and Vitani" Nuka said , he then changed the subject " listen i can't play right now maybe tomorrow" he said

" oh ok" Kopa said , he ran to the cave's mouth " see you tomorrow". the cub ran down the rocky ledge then ran home.

* * *

so you see Nuka couldn't of hated kovu from the start he must of loved his little brother before he got all jealous. and you can see that is some vitani and kopa in this chapter.


	5. Taking a risk

The next day, Nuka was disappointed, His mother had left him in charge of Kovu and Vitani again, Kovu was chewing on his foot, Nuka couldn't hid a smile from that,

" Nuka" Kopa called out side of the cave, he trotted in " hey ready to.." he saw his friend with his brother and sister

" sorry Kopa" Nuka told him " my mother told me to looks after the babies again

" oh" kopa felt a little disappointed, then he got an idea " hey, I'll ask my grandmother to watch them while we play" he quickly dashed out of the cave.

o0o0o0o0o

minuets later Kopa came back with Sarabi

" I don't know about this?" Nuka asked

" it's alright Nuka " Sarabi told the cub " Zira's my best friend, she'll understand". She laied down near the cubs " just be back before sunset"

" com on Nuka" Kopa tagged his friend, Nuka gave a second thought about leaving his brother and sister, but he shook his head and followed the young Prince.

" what are we going to do?" Nuka asked his friend once there out in the plains. Kopa began to pant

" it's kinda hot today so lets go swimming" he dashed off " I know the perfect swimming place" Nuka went after them. Kopa lead his friend to a small pool with a rock high enough for them to jump off, , the pool was deep enough for them to swim around and to do jumps. Kopa raced to the rock, then he leaped off it

"Yahoo!" he cried making a splash in the water, Nuka got a little wet, Kopa merged from the water " come on Nuka the water's great" the cub floated on his back using his back legs to move around.

" ok you asked for it" Nuka climbed up on the rock, he took a few steps back then charged off " here I go " he called, He turned him self in to a little ball and landed in the water with a slash bigger then Kopa's. Nuka emerged from the water and quickly got out

" BRRR!" he shivered " that's water is freezing", he shook him self dry. Kopa splashed water at his friend

" oh come on Nuka" Kopa was now swimming to the shore, he got out, then pushed Nuka back in, he jumped in after his friend and the two cubs we splashing an trying to get each other with the water.

unaware to the two , they were being watch, and she was not happy to see this.

* * *

Finally an Update yay. it wrote this Chapter after getting back from the beach my self. hope you like


	6. Crime and Punishment

Nuka came running back to the cave. Sarabi watched the cub enter the cave

" oh Nuka your back" she said, she got up to let Nuka take his place " your brother and sister have been sleeping like little angels" she told him

"NUKA!" and angry voice roared from the entrance of the cave. Zira was snarling, Nuka ducked out of fear, Sarabi went over to Zira

" Zira calm down, he hasn't done nothing wrong" she calmly spoke, Zira growled at her, making Sarabi feel like she offended her, Zira went over to her eldest son

" Nuka what did i tell you?" she asked in a calm voice

" you wanted,me to stay with Kovu and Vitani?" he sat up looking up at his mother

" and what did you do instead?" she asked again

" I went and played with Kopa" Nuka told her " but Kopa's grandma offered to watch the cubs" he said quickly defending himself, Zira realized Sarabi was still in the cave

" Sarabi I don't want you near my cubs ever again" she said. Sarabi couldn't believe what Zira told her

" Zira" she started to argue but the lioness attention was back on to her son " NUKA NEVER EVER LEAVE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN" she scolded

" but mother I..." he protested

" I DON'T CARE" she roared " YOUR TO OLD TO BE PLAYING OR SHOULD I SAY SWIMMING". Nuka froze, his mother caught him swimming

" Zira he's still a child" Sarabi said defending the cub

" SARABI GET OUT NOW" she roared. before the old lioness left she saw her friend strike the cub across the face

" I'm sorry mother" Nuka cried. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated

" good" Zira laid down next to the two babies, she cradled them into her arms " now go to sleep". Nuka quietly went over to a coroner and curled up, wiping a tear he went to sleep.

* * *

uh oh Nuka got in trouble. yeah i know this story's about Kopa but still. Please reveiw


	7. Ending a Friendship

The next day didn't go well , Zira scolded her son more and confined him to the cave. Nuka was upset, Kovu now only a few days older watched his brother sulk, the little baby threw his paws up to get his attention, Nuka gave a weak smile, at least he wasn't alone

" Nuka" a familiar voice called, Nuka knew who it was...Kopa. Kopa stuck his head into the cave

" Nuka I'm sorry" Kopa tried to apologies " if i had known we wouldn't ..."

" SHUT UP!" Nuka shouted " thanks to you I'm never to leave this cave ever again"

" Nuka I'm.." Kopa tried again

" I HATE YOU!" Nuka shouted, this caused the babies to cry " great now look what you made me do" He quickly cradled his brother and sister in his arms

" Nuka" Kopa whispered, he lowered his head in shame, it was his fault, he got his best friend in trouble, he walked out to the cave entrance, looking back Nuka didn't even pay any attention to him " Nuka you're still my best friend" he spoke softly. Nuka snapped. he charged at the prince head butting him into the wall. Kopa got up

" what was that for?" he asked, Nuka didn't give Kopa time to get up, he pounced on the prince he bit him on his hind leg

" Nuka stop it" Kopa cried, the cub swiped his paw at the angry cub. Nuka rubbed his face. Kovu and Vitani were crying realy loud and they were scared, Kopa magage to get up but his lright leg hurt with pain and he had to walk slowly. turning back to his friend he now knew things were never going to be the same

" Get out" Nuka told him " GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" He went back to comfort his siblings. Kopa glared at his friedn

" oh yeah" he bluffed " well... I don't want to be friends with a cub who's won't accept an apology" then he dashed out of the cave, ignoring the pain in his leg.

Zira was watching the whole thing from a boulder just outside the cave, she drew a wicked smile

" well done Nuka" she chucked " just like we've all ways planed".

* * *

yes I know very short Chapter but the next one will be longer


	8. The last night

a week had gone by, Nuka and Kopa haven't spoken since that day. Kovu and Vitani were now old enough to crawl around but not far.

on a cool night in the pride lands, in the cave, Nuka was sleeping all by him self, huddling in a corner of the cave, Kovu who was being kicked by his sister woke up, relising he couldn't get to sleep he climbed out of his mother's giant paws, he wanted to explore, he spotted his brother, with his strength he had he crawled over to him, giving out a great big yawn he nuzzled up in his brother's fur and went to sleep, Nuka with one eye open saw the whole thing, he took his left paw with out disturbing the baby he cradled him next to him. and the two brothers slept peacefully.

That same night Kopa woke up thirsty. his father told him that going out in the pride lands at night was strictly forbidden. usually the cave would have a small pool near the entrance when it rain but it was dried up. He got up stretching and yawning he walked over to his father

" Dad" he called " Dad I'm thirsty can I get a drink?" Simba grumbled in his sleep

" Timon are you gonna eat that snail?" the great king spoke in his sleep. Kopa gave a disgusted look to his father, he still couldn't get over that his father late bugs., seeing that this was getting nowhere he walked out t the cave and looked out on the cliff

" it's almost dawn" he spotted the nearest water hole " i could just get a quick drink and I'll be back before dad even notices that I'm gone." he happily climbed down the rocky ledge

Kopa made it to the watering hole. after getting his fill he bumped into a lage body. Looking up it was Zira

" oh hi Zira" Kopa said " you startled me" Zira looked down at the cub

" little prince do you want to hear a story?" she asked. Kopa cocked his head in confusion but nodded yes to the lioness

" it's a story about Scar" she told him. Kopa drew back in fear, he wasn't sure about this at all

* * *

ah poor Nuke doesn't realize that his bond with his brother will change. I wanted to have a cute moment with Nuka bonding with Kovu.

as for Simba's sleep talking..well yeah instead of a nightmare how about for one Simba is dreaming about his days with timon and Pumbaa in the Jungle.


	9. Zira's story

" Scar?" Kopa asked " what about him? he was evil"

" oh no" Zira told the cub " Scar wasn't evil that was a lie your father must of told you to cover up the truth" she quickly cover her mouth like she gave away a big secret

" what truth?" the cub asked. Zira gave a wicked smile

" your father never told you?" she asked him, she began walking away " if you want to know follow me"

Kopa hesitated a little, the sun would be up soon, he could get in trouble but he wanted to know what Zira was talking about

" Wait" the cub called to her " if I go with you can you do something for me?"

" and what is that?" she asked

" can you tell Nuka that I'm sorry?" he told her " that I'm sorry for that day"

" Very well" Zira said " now come along, we want to be back before your father wakes up" Kopa happily trotted along Zira's side he felt like a burden was lifted. Zira stopped just a little out of sight of Pride rock Kopa bumped into her leg

" were here?" she said. Kopa looked around, he has never been here before

" where are we?" he asked. Zira sat down

" this is where Scar was misunderstood" she began her story. Kopa sat next to her

" Scar was a kind and innocent lion, the best king ever, but then he was framed for a murder he didn't commit" she told him

" what murder?" Kopa asked

" oh the murder of your grandfather, done by your own father" she said

" what?" Kopa said disbelieving " no dad wouldn't"

" it's the truth" Zira whispered " and he framed Scar and killed him"

" no" Kopa cried, he had tears in his eyes " Dad wouldn't do that"

" oh yes he would, and soon he'll kill you to" she spoke " Simba is the evil one, he'll do anything to remain king even killing his own son" Kopa begin backing away, Zira was now scaring him

" Stop it Zira" he cried " Stop it" he turn and ran back to pride rock. Zira wasn't going to let him get away, she let the cub think he's gotten away then she'll surprise him

Kopa stop to rest, he was almost home, he was going to ask his father if those things were true. looking back he saw no sign of Zira

" whew" he sighed. but just as he took a step he came face to face with Zira

" AHHH!" Kopa screamed in fright

" now your all mine, Son of Simba" she said Simba's name like is was poison,

Kopa was now scared, he wanted to be back with his mother and father, Zira lunged at the cub

"DADDY!" Kopa cried

* * *

uh oh .Is this the end for Kopa? find out in the next Chapter


	10. Mufasa

Nala's eye shot open, something was wrong

" Simba" she called to her mate " Simba please wake up" she called again this time her voice sounded a little frighten. Simba finally woke up

' what is it.." he yawned "Nala". Nala looked around the cave, some one was missing

" where's Kopa?" Nala begain to panic. Simba was now alert, he too notice the missing cub

" Kopa " Simba ran out the cave looking for him

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kopa woke up, his looked around him, it way day time, and every thing looked beautiful

" where am I?" he asked.

" your safe with us" a voice called from behind, the cub turned around, sitting behind him was a Lion the he though he would never see.

" Grandfather Mufassa?" Kopa asked

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" NO!" Simba cried, he approached a lifeless body, with his paw he turned over the head, his heart sank, the body was Kopa, the prince of the Pride lands was dead.

" Kopa" Simba cradled his cub in his arms " my child" tears rolled down his face " who did this to you"

o0o0o0o0o00o

" you've herd of me?" The great King Mufasa asked the cub

" yes, Dad told me all about you" Kopa spoke, looking around his surroundings he felt something wasn't right " Grandpa where am I? how did I get here?"

Mufasa sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy explaining to the cub

" Kopa you've died" he said

" what?" Kopa cried " but.. I... How?"

" you were murdered" Mufasa told him " right now your father has found you and is grieving. Soon your mother will be grieving too"

* * *

Review please


	11. Zira VS Simba

Simba heard the tall Grass move from behind him. Simba got him self ready to defend his son's body.

" oh my " a voice called. Zira emerged from the tall grass " what has happen here?". Simba went back to his child. Zira watched the king grieving over the lost of his only cub

" I know how you feel" she spoke, she sat next the king " I know what it felt to lose a love one". Simba looked up at the lioness

" who was it that you loss?" he asked.

" you know him verry well" Zira said " you knew him since you were acub your self"

" what?" Simba was confuse who was it she was talking about

" Zira I don't understand you" He said. Zira eyes glared down at the king

" I'm talking about the one you killed" she growled " you killed my beloved Scar"

Every thing now started to come together, Zira killed his son out of revenge for Scar

"ZIRA!" he roared. Zira laughed at him

" oh now you just figured it out" she teased

" Zira I did not kill Scar, The hyena's ended his life" Simba wanted to kill her.

" go right a head" Zira commanded him " end my life,but Scar lives" she told him

" what do you mean?" he asked

" why Scar has a son, if you really want to end his bloodline go and kill him"

Simba hesitated, was Zira bluffing, would she really let her own cub die and not care.

" No" Simba told her " I won't sink that low" he snarled at her " Tonight will be your last cub's night in the pridelands tomorrow I want your family out"

" very well Simba" she began to walk away

" and you are never to show your face in the pridlands, for your punishment you are sentence to exile into the out lands" he told her. Zira froze, the out lands, that place was a dessert, not food, no water

" Simba" two voices called, it was Nala and Sarabi, Nala froze at the sight of Kopa's body

" No" Nala approached the body, she cradled the cub. Sarabi watched her Son and mate, her grandson's dead. she watched Zira walk away

" Zira killed him" Simba told his mother

" what?" Sarabi asked " no it couldn't be her" she ran after her friend.

* * *

Simba wouldn't quickly accuse zira right off the spot, there still more to the story


	12. Nala's Secret

"Zira" Sarabi called to her. Zira looked back, she growled at Sarabi

" Zira stop" Sarabi final caught up to her

" what is it?" zira asked

" Tell me" Sarabi demanded " you didn't kill my Grandson". Zira looked away from her, Sarabi snarled " TELL ME"

" what a pitty" Zira spoke " you think I didn't kill your Grandson"

" Zira please" Sarabi beged " just tell me

" well Sarabi" Zira begin "I killed your grandson". Sarabi's heart sank

" No" she cried " why Zira, why?"

Zira stayed silent

" ANSWER ME!" Sarabi roared

" I was avenging our greatest king" Zira told her " our king Scar". Sarabi back away

" your mad Zira" she spoke " your insane" she ran back to her son .

" fare well my friend" Zira said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

" My baby" Nala cried" my boy" she licked her son's back " I never got to tell him"

" tell him what?" Simba asked

" I never got to tell him he was going to be an older brother" she spoke.

* * *

you know what that means! yup Nala is Pregnant with Kiara! and this is also a shock to simba as well. zira's and Sarabi's friendship is over if your wondering.


	13. Banished

Dawn has finally come, Nuka was sleeping peacefully with Kovu tucked next to him, and Vitani she manage to get her self over to her brothers and was curled up.

Nuka woke up to a shadow covering him, looking up Simba was glaring at him, Nuka quickly hunched over his sibling to protect them from the king

" Nuka come with me" Simba ordered, Nuka was confused.

" but what about my brother and sister?" he asked. two lionesses came into the cave the each picked up a cub. Nuka had no choice but to follow the king

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nuka spotted his mother sitting and waiting for her children

" Mother" Nuka called, he ran over to her " Mother whats going on" the tow lionesses placed Vitani and Kovu in front of the king

" Zira I'll give you a choice" he spoke " leave your youngest cubs here and you and your oldest will leave to the outlands"

" Never" Zira growled, Nuka was confused

" Mother" Nuka cried

" Very well" Simba said " you and all of your cubs are sentence to live in the outlands"

Zira walked over and picked up Kovu

" Nuka get your sister". Nuka obeyed and picked Vitani up. Simba watched the little cub, he couldn't believe that this cub was Scar's son, the banished family turned to head out to there new home.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zira and Nuka walked until they found a deserted land, Nuka placed his sister down

" Mother whats going on?" Nuka asked. Zira let Kovu fall from her mouth

" Simba has framed us" Zira told her son " He killed his only son and blamed us for it"

" What" Nuka stepped back " Kopa's dead?"

" yes and we are cursed to live in the outlands" she picked Kovu back up and continued to walk. Nuka sat thinking

_Kopa's dead? but how, why would simba do that and I never got to apologize to him_

Nuka begin to cry " KOPA!" he called " I"M SORRY KOPA" he wiped his face " please for give me" he picked his sister up and followed his mother. he was going to avenge his friend,

_when I'm older I'll kill you Simba, just you wait_.

* * *

Some how I figured Zira would tell her cub that. more to come


	14. Tears in the pridelands

Rain fell in the Pride lands. they say that when a royal family member dies the heavens would grieve by raining. Nala took Kopa's death the worse, she wouldn't speak and stop eating. her mother tried to get her to eat,but the queen ignored her.

" Simba" a lioness called to him " it's Nala she won't eat, she keeps crying out for Kopa, please talk to her". Simba walked into the cave, Nala wouldn't move, Sarafina and the other lionesses left the king to be alone with his mate

" Nala" he called to her, Nala turn but went back to sulking Simba tried again " Nala the others are saying your not eating"

" What's the point" She cried " our son is dead" she begun to cry " our little boy, my little boy"

" Nala stop it" Simba snarled at her, Nala glared at him

" You don't care how I feel" she cried " you don't care that our only son is dead"

" NALA!" he roared, he then calmed him self " I miss Kopa too but aren't you forgetting something?"

" what?" she wiped her face

" your going to have another cub" he told her " the other lionesses are worried about your heath" a lioness came into the cave she was carrying a leg from a Zebra, she placed it in front of the queen

" you need to eat Nala, regain your strength". Simba told her. Nala took the meat and ripped a big chunk off and ate it

" I'm sorry Simba" she said " I've almost lost hope, thank you" Simba nuzzled her

" were going to bury Kopa's body would you like to say your last farewells?" he asked. Nala got up

" yes" she said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

the pride headed out over a dead tree, it wasn't far from pride rock, the lionesses got together and dug a deep enough hole she the hyena's would go looking for a dead body to eat. Rafiki carried Kopa's body, he placed it in the hole. one by one the pride members payed there respects and placed a flower on the little cub.

" would the king and Queen like to say something to the dead?" Rafiki asked, Nala went first

" Kopa, my darling little one, if you were alive we would be celebrating you becoming an older brother, yes my son i'm going to have another cub, but you'll always be my special baby boy" she step back from the grave. then Simba took his turn

" I'm sorry son", he whispered " I'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you, please forgive me, your with your grandfather, hell him I said hello and i seek guidance from him, goodby my prince" simba turn from the grave.

" it's time for us to cove the body" Rafiki said, to pride members, came over to the grave and started to push the dug up dirt into the hole. Rafiki took a big rock and placed it next to the tree

" may the young prince journey to the great kings be a safe one" Rafiki prayed, then the whole pride went back to pride rock.

* * *

uh yeah, lion king version of a funeral...next chapter will be up


	15. Scar's Chosen heir

Zira and Nuka have be traveling for hours, then they came to a halt. Dropping Kovu Zira sniffed the air, she spotted a termite mound large enough to house all four of them

" this must be it" Zira said Nuka placed his sister down to look at the outlands, he gave a disgusted look

" Come Nuka" his mother commanded, she lifted Kovu up again and they headed towards the termite mound

" Halt" cried a voice, it was a mangy nasty looking lioness, she seemed to only have one looking eye, she inspected Zira and her cubs " why are you here for?"

Zira gently put Kovu down " I was framed and banished" she said " would you care to share your home with me and my cubs. the lioness looked at the cubs

" very well" she turned and walked away " come with me". Picking up kovu Zira followed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Termite mound was large enough to fit over 30 lions. one lioness had tow cubs of her own, the cubs were female but the had a dotted line under there eye, tone had hers on the left and the other had hers on the right. Nuka blushed at the sight of the cub with the dots under her left eye.

"Attention" the lioness with the one eye called to the others " we have new members " Zira had Kovu next to Nuka and Vitani

" greetings, my name is Zira, I was banished from the pride lands" the other lionesses begun to talk among themselves. " my children and i have be banished here by the one called Simba"

" what was your crime?" one lioness called out. Zira glared at her

" my crime?" she asked " no it was his crime, he killed his only cub just so he could remain king" she told them " and he blamed me for it, so to cover up his crimes he banishes me"

" that's unfair" another lioness called

" he should be punished not you" a third one said.

" listen" Zira called to them " I was once a queen to a wonderful king, but his life was taken by that Simba" she informed them " my beloved King Scar has chosen an heir to take his place"

Nuka was getting excited, him as Scar's heir? what an honer is was for him, he was about to take his place next to his mother but Zira walked passed him, she picked up one of the other cubs, then went back to the lionesses and placed the cub down

" I present you your future King, Kovu" she stated. Nuka's heart sank, why Kovu? he walked up to his mother

" Mother" he called " I think you made a mistake, shouldn't it be me? I am older then Kovu and..." Zira stuck him, Nuka went tumbling backwards, Vitani watched her brother. Zira growled at him

" what do you think your doing?" she asked him, Nuka got up to face her

" I was just saying that I'm older then Kovu" Nuka started

" Scar didn't choose you" she said make the cub step back " Kovu the chosen one, what do you think his name means?"

" uh..." Nuka didn't know how to answer that one

" it's means Scar, just like our king" she now made Nuka fall on his back " don't be a fool". she left the poor cub terrified . Se spotted his brother lookign up at their mother, some new feeling he had emerged from him " Chosen one yeah right" he got up and left his mother to continue talking about Kovu

" all hale Kovu" the lionesses called. the lion cub with the dots ran over to Nuka

" hi" she called. Nuka got startled and triped over, he then quickly got up

" hello" he said while blushing

" I'm Dotti" she introduce her self

" I'm Nuka" he told her, his voice cracked when he told her name

" nice to meet you" Dotti said " wanna be friends"

"uh..." Nuka turned from her

" whats wrong?" she asked

" it's just that my last friend was killed" he told her

" oh" Dottie softly spoke " how?"

" it's a long story" Nuka told her.

* * *

poor Nuka,. the next Chapter will be the last one. kinda easy how Zira can manipulate a group of lionesses. i thought the other outlanders were a random pride Zira finds and manipulates them in to helping her take revenge on Simba


	16. Another Cub

Time has passed in the pride lands, Nala gave birth to a girl, they named her Kiara, sadly Sarabi never lived to see her grand daughter, the death of her grandson and betrayal of her best friend was to much for her, she ended up passing away a few days after Kopa's funeral.

one day Simba and Nala were taking a walk with there daughter

" Kiara don't go to far" Simba called to her. Kiara wasn't what you expect, she was adventurous, she began to climb up a rock, Simba quickly ran over and pulled her off

" Daddy" Kiara squeaked

" Kiara you could of hurt your self" Simba scolded, Nala came up to the two

" relax Simba" she said " she won't hurt her self". Simba wasn't going to make the mistake of losing another cub, ever since Kiara was born he made sure Timon and Pumbaa or Zazu were with her. Kiara ran over to a water hole with a rock sticking out

" Daddy can I go swimming?" she asked, Simba was about to tell her no but she did those innocent eyes " Please" Simba remembered that face, he use to do that with his mother when he was her age

" alright" he said " but don't go beyond your neck and stay close to the shore. Kiara dove right into the water, the King and Queen rested under the tree that was near the water hole, they watched ther daughter splash around, Kiara got out and climbed up the rock, she jumped off into the water

" wee" she cried, making a splash, unknown to them two sets of eye were watching them

" that him" a voice said " that's the one mother said was evil"

" let me see" another said, she was a female cub with bangs over her eye, blowing them out of her way she poke her head out from the tall grass, she cocked her head with confusion " I don't get it?" she asked, she saw Simba playing with Kiara in the water " he doesn't look like a killer"

" don't be fooled Vitani" the first voice said, he poked his head out from the grass, he was and lion in his adolescent stage but he looked like he could use a bath

" Nuka didn't mother say he killed his only cub?" Vitani asked her brother

" yes" Nuka replied " why?"

" then who's that?" she pointed out. Nuka looked in the direction his sister pointed to, he couldn't believe that Simba has another cub

" Kopa?" he whispered, Vitani looked at him confused

" who?" she asked. Nuka shook his head

" never mind, lets go back to mother". the two sibling ducked back in the tall grass and headed to thrie home.

o0o0o0o0o0o

in the out lands Zira was growing furious with one of her cubs.

" Kovu" she called " don't let it go" she took the bug the young cub set free and killed it her self, she leaped down from her perch

" what the matter with you" she scolded

" but mother he wasn't hurting any one" Kovu told her

" there is no room for weakness my son" Zira continued to lecture him, then she sat down next to him " remember " reaching out she drew the cub closer to her " Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son"

" but he wasn't my father" kovu stated

" no" Zira agreed " but he chose you to be the next king, when you rule" Zira let go of the cub she walked over to a termite mound " we no longer have to live, dry barren, disgusting" she swiped the dirt " Termite-ed infested Outlands" she Swiped the mound breaking it, Kovu knew his mother was having her fits and kept silent until she was done.

" Mother" Nuka called

" Mother" Vitani raced ahead of Nuka

" we were there" Nuka reported reaching Zira first

" We saw every thing" Vitani manage to say before Nuka shoved her aside

" we saw the whole thing" Nuka continued

" We saw Simba's cub" the two said together

" What?" Zira asked, she was shocked to hear this, Simba having another cub, this could throw her plans off " Vitani what did you see?" she asked her daughter, knowing her oldest son was useless

" Simba's cub is a girl" Vitani said

" A girl" Zira repeated, then she laughed, her day just couldn't get any better " Scar my beloved did you hear that, this couldn't be more perfect"

" who's she talking to?" Nuka asked his sister think his mother have gone crazy

" shh" Vitani replied " Scar"

" what?" Nuka now alert " where, where" Vitani rolled her eyes

" Scars dead genues" she said angrly

" yes because of Simba" Zira agreed " if it weren't for him Scar would be king" then she took Kovu by her side again " and I Zira his loving devoted Queen"

" you know" Nuka decided to speak " speaking of Kings" he was getting an idea in his head " since I am the oldest maybe I should be king?"

" Don't be a fool Nuka" Zira scolded him, Nuka turned away laughing

" just a though" he sheepishly said

" Kovu is the chosen one" Nuka was now on his back surrendering to his mother " we must fulfill Scar's dying wish and train Kovu to be come King" Zira told him

" oh, yeah, oh yeah I can do that" Nuka quickly agreed with her. Zira climbed up a rock, she looked on the other members of the out lands

" Look... at the Pride Lands, my pets. So green... so inviting. That is our home... that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Scar... we shall reclaim your kingdom." she chuckled to her self. she just couldn't wait to make Simba suffer again

END

* * *

and that how the story ends, when I was watching the deleted scene of the movie the way Zira reacts to the news of Simba's cub it's was like she never knew about it.

well I hope you liked it, I don't know what my Next Lion king story will be about but look forward to it


End file.
